


Anécdotas

by Chio



Category: Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro
Genre: Comedy, Comfort, F/M, Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chio/pseuds/Chio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pequeñas escenas que resumen la vida de Neuro y Yako a partir de que el demonio volviera a la Tierra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Avión

**Author's Note:**

> Anécdotas
> 
> Serie: Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro.
> 
> Pareja: Neuro/Yako.
> 
> Advertencias: contiene spoilers del final del manga.
> 
> Resumen: pequeñas escenas que resumen la vida de Neuro y Yako a partir de que el demonio volviera a la Tierra.

_**Avión** _

__

Yako estaba segura de que no había sido su imaginación. Es decir, había comido gran cantidad de alimentos en México, y por muy diferente que fuera la comida de ese país con Japón, estaba casi segura de que el cambio no podía provocar visiones alucinatorias. ¿O sí?

No, definitivamente no. Porque ese pie que acaba de ver a las afueras del avión, ese que había hecho resonar el cristal con un simple golpecito, se trataba del pie de Neuro.


	2. Ventana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anécdotas
> 
> Serie: Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro.
> 
> Pareja: Neuro/Yako.
> 
> Advertencias: contiene spoilers del final del manga.
> 
> Resumen: pequeñas escenas que resumen la vida de Neuro y Yako a partir de que el demonio volviera a la Tierra.

**Ventana**

—Estás loco.

Yako había estado deseando gritarle y echarle en cara aquello desde que bajó del avión.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre romper la ventanilla del avión en pleno vuelo? ¡Ni te imaginas lo peligroso que ha sido hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia así! ¡¿Y si hubiera muerto?! ¿Qué habrías hecho entonces?

La detective soltó toda aquella verborrea de palabras mientras arrastraba por el suelo del aeropuerto su gigantesca maleta de color lavanda (esa que le había regalado su madre antes de abandonar Japón).

—Yako —la llamó el demonio.

Neuro había escuchado casi sin interrumpir toda aquella palabrería, y era extraño (al menos Yako lo consideraba extraño) porque él nunca escuchaba,  _nunca._

—Yako —repitió con un tono de voz que casi no transmitía ningún cariz emocional.

—¿Qué? —preguntó volviéndose por primera vez en años para encararlo, teniendo miedo de que este se difuminara y desapareciera como si de un sueño se tratase.  _Desapareciera_ , otra vez. Por otros tres años.

—Me alegro de verte, compañera.

Esta vez Neuro sonrió, y Yako no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera la espina dorsal. Rara vez Neuro sonreía de forma sincera, era un hecho inhóspito pero muy agradable, y Yako se permitía contar aquellas sonrisas con los dedos de una mano. La primera vez que presenció aquella sonrisa fue tras volver a la agencia de detectives, tras esa discusión que ninguno de los dos deseaba recordar. La segunda vez fue en el momento de su despedida. La tercera sonrisa la estaba presenciando en ese mismo momento.

—Yo también, compañero —respondió, haciéndosele rara aquella palabra,  _compañero._

La primera vez que Neuro la había llamado  _compañera_ fue momentos antes de marcharse durante años. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de acostumbrarse a esa palabra cuando ya se había ido.

—¡Pero no creas que he olvidado lo de la ventana! —replicó, interrumpiendo el momento de rencuentro y disponiéndose a caminar una vez más con el sonido de fondo de sus zapatos de tacón— En serio, ¡¿quién rompe una ventana en pleno vuelo?!


	3. Llamada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anécdotas
> 
> Serie: Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro.
> 
> Pareja: Neuro/Yako.
> 
> Advertencias: contiene spoilers del final del manga.
> 
> Resumen: pequeñas escenas que resumen la vida de Neuro y Yako desde que el demonio volviera a la Tierra.

**Llamada**

Neuro siguió a Yako hasta uno de los taxis que aguardaban a la salida del aeropuerto.

—La agencia de detectives ha ganado mucha fama —dijo Yako tras indicarle al conductor su destino—. Godai se encarga de buscar los casos a nivel mundial. Cuando me has encontrado volvía de México, ¿sabes?

—Me siento orgulloso, parece que habéis evolucionado en mi ausencia pese a no contar con mi ayuda —dijo, dotando a la oración con un matiz de ironía, aunque Yako supiera que en realidad sí que se sentía un poco orgulloso.

—He aprendido Ingles, Francés y Español en el tiempo que no has estado, así podremos llevar los casos de manera global y no centrarnos solo en Japón —continuó la detective, jactándose de sus estudios y sonriendo con petulancia.

Yako sonrió al notar como Akane se movía de un lado a otro, aún sujeta a su teléfono móvil.

—Espero que hayas cuidado bien de la agencia en mi ausencia, Akane —dijo el demonio tendiéndole uno de sus dedos a la trenza de pelo y agitándolo, como si de un apretón de manos entre dos viejos amigos se tratase.

Yako rió en voz alta, mas paró al notar el sonido de llamada de su teléfono. Abrió la pantalla del aparato y frunció el ceño un poco, apretando el botón rojo de  _ignorar llamada,_  sin una palabra.

Neuro la miró con curiosidad. No hacían falta las palabras para que Yako leyera un  _¿quién era?_ en la mirada de él.

—No era nadie —dijo sonriente—. Nadie.


	4. Pareja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anécdotas
> 
> Serie: Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro.
> 
> Pareja: Neuro/Yako.
> 
> Advertencias: contiene spoilers del final del manga.
> 
> Resumen: pequeñas escenas que resumen la vida de Neuro y Yako desde que el demonio volviera a la Tierra.

**Pareja**

—La agencia no ha cambiado casi nada en todo este tiempo —dijo Yako mientras introducía la llave en la cerradura y empujaba la puerta.

El demonio entró en el despacho y pasó su mirada por cada uno de los objetos que reposaban en la habitación.  _Troya_ , el escritorio de Akane, el sofá, todo estaba igual que hacía años, incluso el crujido que emitía la puerta cada vez que era abierta por alguien.

Neuro pasó uno de sus dedos enguatados por la madera barnizada de Troya, como si de un saludo mudo se tratase.

—Godai está en la empresa, aunque supongo que hoy se habrá tomado el día libre.

—Se acabaron los días libres —Neuro trasladó su atención de Troya a Yako una vez más—, especialmente para el esclavo numero dos.

—De acuerdo —le respondió con una risita nerviosa. Sabía que su tiempo libre se esfumaría como la comida de su nevera una vez que él volviera, así que no le sorprendió demasiado aquella frase.

—¡Aquí estás!

Ambos dirigieron sus miradas hacia el chico que aguardaba en la puerta. Yako suspiró para sus adentros. Sabía que ese momento debía llegar, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. No lo esperaba, y tampoco lo deseaba.

—Tu madre me dijo que tu avión llegaba a las dos —dijo el hombre de cabello castaño mientras se acercaba a Yako y depositaba un beso en su mejilla—. Como no respondías a mis llamadas pensé que tal vez estarías aquí.

Yako le sonrió y volvió su mirada una vez más a la del demonio, esperando encontrar algo que no fuera su expresión de  _voy a asesinarte lentamente con mis propias garras mientras escucho tus gritos de agonía_. Afortunadamente no fue eso lo que encontró, sino una expresión mucho más calmada. Incluso podría llegar a decir que parecía falsa. Neuro observaba a Akio como si de una pequeña cochinilla se tratase. Fácil de aplastar. Fácil de deshacerse de ella.

—Neuro —comenzó—, este es Akio. Es mi… mi…

Yako se sentía incapaz de pronunciar aquella palabra, y era algo absurdo porque el número de veces que la había dicho rallaba lo inimaginable. Con su madre, con Kanae, con sus amigas de la universidad, ¡incluso con Godai! Pero con Neuro le parecía imposible.

—Soy su pareja —dijo finalmente Akio, sacándola del apuro—. Encantado de conocerle, he oído hablar mucho de usted.

Yako solo podía observar el polvo acumulado en las losetas de la agencia, se sentía incapaz de fijar su mirada en alguno de los dos (y mucho menos en Neuro).


	5. Esclavo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anécdotas
> 
> Serie: Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro.
> 
> Pareja: Neuro/Yako.
> 
> Advertencias: contiene spoilers del final del manga.
> 
> Resumen: pequeñas escenas que resumen la vida de Neuro y Yako desde que el demonio volviera a la Tierra.

**Esclavo**

—Dame el periódico, esclava —ordenó el demonio desde su escritorio.

Tras la vuelta de Neuro la rutina de hacía años había regresado a la vida de los empleados de aquella agencia. Godai había abandonado la lujosa oficina de la empresa para pasar a tener su propia mesita en la agencia (con comedero de perro incluido), aun así había sido destituido de su puesto como  _esclavo numero dos_ para pasar a ser el  _esclavo numero tres_ debido a la transformación de Akane. Neuro, tomando usos de sus poderes demoniacos, había dotado a Akane de vida una vez más, produciendo que esta se moviera con total libertad, solo que esta vez en su cuerpo humano.

—Pensé que ya no era una esclava, sino una compañera —le dijo Yako, recogiendo el periódico y tendiéndoselo.

—Has vuelto a serlo desde que descubrí que habías sucumbido a la necesidad de la reproducción —dijo, sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

Akane paró de teclear en su ordenador y le dedico a Godai una de esas miradas que significaban  _vamos a por un café antes de que la situación empeore._

Godai recogió su chaqueta y abandonó, en un acto inteligente por su parte, la agencia seguido de Akane.

—Lo conocí en la universidad —comenzó la rubia, una vez cerciorarse de que habían abandonado la sala—, es bueno conmigo.

—Me importa muy poco lo que hagas con tu vida privada siempre y cuando no interfiera con tu trabajo y, por lo tanto, con mi apetito —respondió el de ojos verdes, sin despegar la mirada del papel.

Yako emitió un prominente gruñido, no entendía (de verdad que  _no lo entendía)_ la actitud del demonio. Primero se marchaba durante años, volvía, y ahora fingía que no le importaba nada de lo que hubiese ocurrido. Aunque no es como si tuviera que preocuparle demasiado, claro que no, después de todo, la relación no tenía porqué interferir en su trabajo. Solo era una relación temporal. ¡No es como si le fuese a pedir matrimonio durante la cena!

Al menos eso es lo que pensaba.


	6. Matrimonio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anécdotas
> 
> Serie: Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro.
> 
> Pareja: Neuro/Yako.
> 
> Advertencias: contiene spoilers del final del manga.
> 
> Resumen: pequeñas escenas que resumen la vida de Neuro y Yako desde que el demonio volviera a la Tierra.

**Matrimonio**

—Akio me ha pedido que me case con él.

Akane casi escupe el café del día al escuchar aquellas palabras.

Desde que Akane había recuperado su cuerpo se había convertido en rutina tomar un café minutos antes de comenzar el trabajo en la agencia de detectives. Incluso podría decirse que aquella rutina existía desde mucho antes (cuando Akane era una mera trenza de pelo que a veces colgaba del móvil de la detective), pero desde que poseía su propio cuerpo sentía aquella costumbre mucho más  _real_.

—¿Qué has contestado? —preguntó Akane con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Le he dicho que sí.

Akane frunció el ceño durante una milésima de segundo, tan solo durante un instante en el que Yako pensó que incluso se lo había imaginado.

—Es un buen hombre y me quiere —argumentó Yako, como si tratara de convencerse a si misma y no a la persona que tenía a su lado—. Y mi madre está muy contenta. Estaba cenando con nosotros cuando me lo pidió. No sabes la ilusión que le hizo, no podía decir que no.

—Tienes diecinueve años —dijo Akane—. ¡Eres muy joven! Vas a estar atada a esa persona de por vida, ¿estás segura de tu decisión?

Yako aguardó por unos minutos, pero terminó asintiendo en un leve movimiento de cabeza.

—Sí, estoy segura.

Akane no pronunció una palabra más sobre el tema. Se alegraba por el compromiso de su amiga, pero no por las dudas que se formaban en su rostro.


	7. Indiferencia

**Indiferencia**

Por primera vez en años, Yako sentía miedo de entrar en la agencia y enfrentar al  _demonio_ (nunca mejor dicho) que la esperaba en ella. Meditaba entre si decírselo o no. Declarar abiertamente que iba a casarse, o guardar aquel secreto. Tras unos minutos tomó por fin una decisión, abriendo la cajita negra que se encontraba en su bolsillo y colocando en su dedo la sortija de compromiso. Yako no era una cobarde.

Sabía que se enfadaría, posiblemente deberían pasar una vez más por aquella experiencia tan desagradable que fue su primera discusión, pero debía afrontar aquello. Había dicho  _sí_ a la proposición de Akio, y debía lidiar con ello y con las consecuencias que traería.

Entró en la sala. Suponía que Akane había informado a Godai de todo el asunto para que este los dejara solos, puesto que Neuro se encontraba a solas en la habitación.

—Neuro —dijo, con un tono de voz bajito—. Tengo que decirte algo.

El demonio fijó su mirada en el anillo de su mano antes de prestarle completa atención.

—Akio me pidió ayer matrimonio, y…

A Yako ni siquiera le dio tiempo de terminar aquella frase.

—Espero que seas muy feliz.

Neuro volvió su mirada una vez más a la ventana, observando el exterior del edificio.

Yako esperaba muchas cosas. Esperaba que el demonio se enojara, esperaba torturas (tanto psicológicas como físicas, aunque él en realidad nunca le hiciese demasiado daño), esperaba discusiones acerca de lo poco efectivo que sería el trabajo de ella a partir de ese momento.

Pero lo que no esperaba era  _indiferencia_ , una indiferencia que le dolió mucho más de lo que le hubieran dolido las múltiples torturas que se había imaginado.


	8. Vestido

**Vestido**

En una boda el vestido es algo especial, y eso Yako lo sabía. No es que hubiera visto múltiples  _reality shows_  de novias que están a dieta, o novias que no encuentran vestido... En realidad, aunque quisiera no tenía tiempo para verlos debido a la cantidad inhumana de trabajo que tenía con la vuelta de Neuro.

A veces incluso se preguntaba si no hubiera preferido que Neuro no regresara nunca. Sí, a veces lo hacía, hasta que la misma sensación que se había apoderado de ella durante tres años volvía a inundarla. Una sensación de tristeza, soledad y angustia. Como si le hubieran arrebatado una parte de ella. Una parte de ella que había vuelto hacía ya tres meses.

A decir verdad, intentaba pensar lo menos posible en temas como aquel. Temas en los que Neuro se veía relacionado. Porque aún no comprendía el porqué de muchas cosas (no lo comprendía hacía tres años, y con la vuelta de él seguía sin comprenderlo), como por ejemplo, porqué sentía la obligación de sonreír a su alrededor todo el tiempo, o porqué se sentía más a gusto con él que con nadie que hubiera conocido (inclusive Akio), o porqué sentía un escalofrío cada vez que ambos se miraban a los ojos. El caso era que Yako prefería no cuestionarse esas preguntas porque se casaría con el que debía ser el hombre de su vida en unos pocos meses, y ya no había vuelta atrás. Akio la quería, y ella quería a Akio. Fin de la discusión.

—¡Esto de ser una detective famosa a nivel mundial tiene sus ventajas, Yako! —dijo Kanae mientras recogía un vestido de novia tras otro en la gigantesca tienda— Tienes mucha suerte de que el dueño de la tienda fuera uno de tus clientes hace un año.

—Sí, cariño —soltó su madre, quien junto con Kanae y Akane habían acompañado a la detective a la prueba del vestido—. Es una suerte que te regale el vestido.

Yako llevaba una media de dos horas en esa tienda, y había llegado el momento de probarse la avalancha de vestidos de novia que habían elegido sus acompañantes para ella.

Primero uno, después otro, y otro, y otro, y otro más.  _No me gusta la forma_ , había dicho la detective con el primero.  _Me hace gorda_ , había dicho con el segundo.  _Es demasiado sencillo_ , con el tercero.  _¿Estás segura de que esto es un vestido de novia?_ , con el cuarto.

—Yako —dijo su madre, interviniendo en una situación que parecía no tener fin—, te has probado treinta y dos vestidos, todos preciosos, cada uno más espectacular que el anterior, ¡y no te ha gustado ninguno! Estoy muy ilusionada con la boda, cariño, pero… ¿no será que en realidad no quieres casarte?

Yako parpadeó confundida ante el comentario de su madre. Se había imaginado aquel comentario por parte de Akane, incluso de Kanae, pero no de ella.

—Es decir, no me malinterpretes —continuó—, me gustaría que te casaras con un hombre que te quiera, y Akio te quiere muchísimo, pero, ¿tú lo quieres a él? Tienes diecinueve años, no pasa nada si no estás segura, nadie con tu edad está seguro de nada.

La detective alisó los pliegues del vestido y fijó su atención en el suelo de madera.

—Este vestido es muy bonito —fue todo lo que dijo.


	9. Lista

**Lista**

La lista de bodas era algo que Yako estaba evitando desde hacía meses. Había tanta gente que invitar que ni siquiera creía que fueran a caber en un salón del tamaño de su casa.

—Siéntate, Yako —le dijo Akio dando una palmadita al lado desocupado del sofá—. No podemos evitarlo por más tiempo, tiene que estar lista para dentro de una semana.

Yako suspiró derrotada y tomó asiento a su lado.

—De acuerdo, tenemos que contar, en primer lugar, a los integrantes de tu familia y de la mía, eso sumarían unas veinticinco personas —Akio comenzó a tomar notas en la libreta color mostaza—. La gente de tu trabajo, ¿no es así?

Yako asintió.

—Ellos irían en una mesa —continuó—. Godai, Akane y Neuro, ¿no?

—No —le cortó la chica—. Solo Godai y Akane.

—¿No vamos a invitar a tu asistente? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Sabes bien que no es mi asistente, sino mi jefe —dijo—. Y aunque lo invitáramos… estoy segura de que no vendría.


	10. Desliz

**Desliz**

La primera prueba del vestido fue un martes. Yako estaba casi segura de que no tendrían que arreglarle nada, no es que estuviera comiendo más o menos que antes (en realidad seguía comiendo tanto como hacía unos meses), pero aun así, Akane llegó a la agencia con la bolsa semitransparente que transportaba el vestido, y echando (de forma cortes) a Godai fuera de la habitación comenzó a probárselo.

—Te queda perfecto —dijo la secretaria con una sonrisa—. Estás preciosa. Me alegro de que al final eligieras un vestido con pedrería, te realza mucho.

Fue cuando estaban hablando sobre que peinado hacerse o no que Neuro entró en la agencia.

—Os dejare solos —dijo Akane, apresurándose a salir de la sala al notar la tensión del ambiente.

Neuro se acercó a Yako, tomando una distancia prudencial de ella, como si esta fuera a gritarle de un momento a otro (lo cual era absurdo, porque él seguía siendo superior a ella, o al menos eso pensaba el demonio).

—Estás muy guapa, piojo —dijo.

Y Yako no sabría nunca el motivo que la llevó a cometer tal reacción, tal desliz. Nunca sabría si fueron aquellas palabras (palabras que nunca esperaba haber escuchado viniendo de él), o si se trataba del dedo enguatado que había recorrido su mejilla al decirlas, lo único que sabía es que de un momento a otro Akio no importaba nada, ni siquiera el vestido de novia que llevaba puesto y que estaba siendo arrugado de una forma poco apropiada al quedar atrapada entre  _Troya_  y el cuerpo del demonio, al igual que tampoco importaba lo estropeado que quedaría el maquillaje de sus labios una vez que dejara de besarlo.  _No, no importa nada_ , pensaba mientras era alzada entre los brazos de su jefe.

_Nada._

Mas muy poco duraría ese pensamiento, pues segundos más tarde Godai aparecería por la puerta, irrumpiendo una escena que jamás debería haberse producido.


End file.
